The Mystery of the Fiery Arrow
by Gingerrogersforever
Summary: Nancy Drew and Ned Nickerson along with Bess, George, Burt and Dave solve a mystery at Mansfield Ranch and run into alot of problems and dangers along the way.
1. Default Chapter

Nancy Drew threw her socks madly into her duffle bag. Glancing at her ticking clock on her art deco bedside table, she grimaced and ran to her drawer. 

"Where...is it!" she mumbled furiously, flinging other clothing items aside from out of her drawer.

"Ooooohhh!" she moaned, rolling her eyes and digging deeper into her pile. She sighed and grabbing another pile beside her, she returned to her bed.

"Finely!" she exclaimed, holding up a pale blue ball gown. She threw it carefully in her suitcase and packed the matching ice blue slippers. "Nancy, are you done yet!" exclaimed her father Carson Drew up the stairs: "Ned and the gang be here in a minute or two!" Nancy bit her nails frantically and called: "I'm coming!"

She quickly slipped into her warm pink colored sweater jacket and grabbed her bags, hurrying down the stairs. "Bye, Dad!" she grinned, landing a kiss on his cheek: "Bye, Hannah!" The house keeper came hurrying in with an apron on. "Goodbye, Nancy! Oh, dear and please be careful! Whenever you go off mystery hunting like this I always get so jittery!" Hannah said with a slight frown.

"Oh, don't be silly Hannah! With Ned and Bess and George and the boys there what could happen? I'll be back next week. Bye, now." Nancy dimpled. Just then a horn honked outside. "That'll be Ned now!" she said, turning and opening the front door. She walked through it and her father followed her to the curb were Ned's car sat.

"All you kids be careful!" Carson exclaimed as Nancy climbed into the backseat beside the blonde haired Bess. "We will, Mr. Drew. The Mansfield ranch is a real swell place. We'll see you in a week." said Ned, who was at the wheel.

"Bye!" they all waved to Nancy's lawyer father as they pulled off in the red convertible. "Whew!" Nancy sighed, leaning back in the padded seat and smoothing her dress: "I thought they'd never let me out of there!" Her brunette female friend George laughed and said: "You're not the only one!"

"Ned, where are Burt and Dave?" Nancy asked, pushing a strawberry blonde curl from her face. "Oh, their going in a different car than us. "Ooooh." Nancy sighed, laying her head back: "Gosh, I'm tired." "I am too..." complained Bess: "Ned, why did you have to make us all meet up so eaaaaaarly?" George rolled her eyes: "Aww, Bess don't be lazy! You know good and well that we'd miss our train if we'd waited any later!" Bess let out a moan and said: "I know already!"

"Girls, girls! Be quiet!" laughed Nancy: "My head's killing me from hearing both of you fighting so much!" This made them all laugh.

Everything was quiet and Nancy began to become sleepy after a little while. Finely she closed her eyes and leaned against the convertable's door, starting to doze off. She was sleeping well until suddenly she heard Ned exclaim: "WOAH!" and felt him hit the breaks real quick.

When her eyes blinked open she found herself in mid-air and suddenly she hit the padded seat with a jolt and went sprawling into the car's floor along with Bess and George.


	2. Ditch

"Nancy? Bess? George? Are all of you alright?" Ned called out after a moment. "Yep, I'm okay. What about you, Bess?" asked George, getting up off the floor and standing up to brush herself off. "Did we get in a wreck!" Bess exclaimed with a frightened look on her face as she stood up. George answered her: "Ofcourse not, you numbskull!" "Nancy? Nancy, are you okay?" Ned asked, turning around in his seat. "I'm okay but... what in the world?" Nancy exclaimed, quickly standing up and looking around.

"Look!" Ned said, pointing toward the road. When Nancy looked, she saw a huge gash in the road just ahead of them. It was more like a pit or hole right in the middle of the road. It was alteast five or six feet deep and about the same across. 

"Gosh... thank goodness we didn't fall in that!" said Nancy. "...We... almost died!" exclaimed Bess, biting a finger nail with a worried look on her face. "Yes, dearest, but we're NOT dead, now are we?" said George in a laughable tone and with a sarcastic smile. "Thanks to Ned's driving we're not!" Nancy said, patting him on the shoulder and hopping out of the car. 

"Nancy Drew, just where do you think you're going?" Ned exclaimed, quickly jerking the door open and jumping out after her. "I'm going to climb down into the hole and see if I can tell how it got here!" she exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the ditch and taking her skirt in one hand. "Oh no you're not!" he exclaimed, grabbing her arm. "Oh, Ned, don't be silly. It's nothing that'll harm me! Besides, you're so... strong that you can lift me back up out of there." she said, with a smile. "...Well... okay. But only be down there for a minute!" She patted his hand and nodded: "I will."

She turned halfway around and grabbed the edge of the hole, lowering herself down until she felt the ground lightly brush her shoe. Letting go of the ledge, Nancy dropped down into the fairly large pit and began to examine the walls of the dirt road. Suddenly she stepped on something. Looking down, she saw a key. She picked it up and turned it over. Her eyes caught a label that said: Barney's - 1026833. 

"Ned!" "What?" he called quickly, hurrying to the edge. "Ned, look at this key." she said, handing it up to him. "I was just thinking, "Barney's" must be a placelike a store or soemthing. Do you think that might be?" Ned nodded, looking at the key: "You could be right. But right now, let's get you out of that ditch and see if we can figure out how to make that train. We still have plenty of time but I'm worried about how this is gonn'a work." 


End file.
